


The Thief

by KasIsOnTheCase



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 04:51:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13450926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KasIsOnTheCase/pseuds/KasIsOnTheCase
Summary: Castiel Novak gets the vacation of his life after he meets a stranger. He wanted to get out of his life, but not like this.





	The Thief

     “Castiel? Please come down here honey.” , A rather plump lady called from the bottom of a grand staircase. She stood tapping her foot waiting for her teenage son; her small heels echoing in the foyer as they beat against the Persian tile that lined the room. After a minute of no answer and no distant footsteps the women took off the most lavish coat she could find in an upscale department store that was draped across her round shoulders. “Castiel if you don’t come downstairs right this instant I am calling your father back to the house and he will not be happy that you are yet again disrupting his work.” Still without a reply from her adolescent son she began to climb the grandiose steps that were covered in lush cream carpets and framed by light polished oak rails. Just as she reached the fourth landing, the sound of a heavy wood door slamming meet her ears. She nodded to herself and returned to her original spot, she fixed her coat and added a small hat and scarf to her ensemble.  
   

    “Yes, Mother?” Castiel asked with a slight frown on, taking over his features.

  
     Mrs. Novak rolled her eyes at her boys attitude and turned to face his pinched up face, “Castiel as you know your father can not afford to miss any more work, he has already used a quarter of his vacation days and the rest he must save for the annual family holiday trip. That being said I can also not be away from your grandmother for this long, so today I have decided to put my faith in you and leave the house. You will be alone until Anna and Gabriel get back from school which should be at around one-thirty but I’ll probably be home a little before the driver drops them off.” His mother strode over to Castiel and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, crushing his face into her bosoms accidentally. “I’m putting the cameras on today when I leave.”

  
    Castiel pushed away from his mother, “What!? Don’t you trust me?”

  
    “I do trust you Honeybee, we’re ju-”

  
    “Looking out for me I know, but how can things get back to normal around here when you keep treating me like a criminal?” He shifted his face downwards, staring intensely at the floor.

  
    A gleam of sorrow engulfed Mrs. Novak’s eyes, “If it makes you feel better I won’t be always watching you, just the occasional checkup once in a while, I’ll only call once too. Does that make you feel better?”

  
    The eldest of the Novak children inhaled a deep breath giving up, that was the best he was going to get right now and he knew it was better than his last few days of treatment. “Yes Mother, I feel a little better.”

  
    Castiel's mother let the corners of her mouth turn up just a bit and pulled her son in for a final hug, “Alright Honeybee I’ll be going, I’ll see you in a couple of hours.”  
The dark haired teen snaked his arms around her waist and squeezed tightly, “Bye…I love you Mom…”

  
    Almost in tears Mrs. Novak whispered an ‘I love you too’ back to Castiel, she kissed the top of his head then headed out the front door. Castiel watched his mother leave knowing it was hard for her to leave him behind.

  
    Twenty minutes later Castiel found himself laid out across the luxurious showcase couch, no one was really supposed to even sit on the expensive furniture in the Novak’s mock living room but Castiel decided to just take a nap there instead of either climbing the stairs to his bedroom or descending into the basement where the actual family room is. Almost into a deep sleep Castiel heard a noise come from the adjoining dining room, the sounds of sliver wear and overpriced china clinking together greeted his ears. Without hesitation the teen sat up and proceeded to the dining room.

  
    “Mom? Did you forget something?” When Castiel turned the corner he was not greeted with the robust figure of his mother but of a strange tall man in a ski- mask, who was now pointing a gun to the teens head. Instinctively he put his hands I the air, “Just my luck…,” he muttered, with a nervous chuckle he said a bit louder, “You’re not my mother.”

  
     “Oh good the little boy knows what his mommy looks like.” The stranger mocked, his lips moving behind the jet black mask. He flicked his gun towards the stylish wooden chair next to him, “Sit down kid.” Castiel got the message and lowed his hands, walking over then taking a seat. The man began to reach into the pocket on his denim jeans, pulling out a cell phone. He kept his firearm aimed at Castiel’s face. Said teenager felt oddly comfortable, he didn’t know why exactly but he figured that it was because to him this man seemed to be just a common thief and probably wouldn’t really hurt him; If Castiel just played along he would be fine.

  
    “Umm a…sir? You can take whatever you want my family can easily repla-”

  
     The gun had lowered from its original position as the man punched in a phone number but now it was right against his forehead. “Shut up before I just blow your pretty little brains out,” he placed the phone to his ear keeping his eyes trained on the teen he has at gunpoint. On the second ring someone else picks up on the other end. “Sammy? Yeah It’s me…well I got into a bit of trouble…no no you don’t have to bail me out again…I’m in Rhode Island, ya know that little state near Mass? I decided to just rob one of the Newport Mansions with most of them being empty in the winter and all, my dumb ass picked the only one with a god damn kid in it….nope not a squatter I think he lives here.” The stranger looked at the Novak boy directly in the eyes, “Kid do you live here, like year round or is your rich ass on vacation?”

  
    Castiel gulped trying not to think about the now warm metal against his forehead, “Yes I do, I live here with my parents, my little brother, and baby sister.” He said in the boldest voice he could muster.

  
     “Fuuuck…Sammy he has a family and shit…how old are you?”

  
     “Seventeen…”

  
     “ Double fuck, Sam I can’t kill this kid like the others…alright alright, you know what I’ll just take him with me…what do mean, it’s a great idea, his family is loaded I’ll hold him for ransom. I won’t even involve you ok, happy? I’ll go splitsez on the cash, even though you’re a bastard and won’t help me.”  
The rest of the conversation faded into the background for Castiel.

 

     All he kept thinking was that this man, who was now apparently kidnapping him for money, has killed other people. Now this situation has changed this was no longer a common house robber but a stone cold killer; It doesn’t matter that he said he wouldn’t kill him as soon as he thinks this isn’t working out he’ll drop Castiel so fast…he didn’t even want to think about the consequences. Apparently said killer was done with his phone call to “Sammy” because he was looking at Castiel expectantly. “I-I’m sorry what did you say?”

  
     The stranger sighed dramatically and sagged his shoulders a bit returning his pistol to rest at his side, pointing it towards the ground. “I said, go pack some things so we can get the hell out of here…also do you have a camera?”

     Castiel nodded numbly, he couldn’t believe it, here is this man coming into his house ready to just take him away…in a way it’s what he has always wanted but Castiel didn’t think he liked that fantasy anymore now that he knows that same man has killed before.The thief followed Castiel up to the teen’s room and silently watched him pack a bag full of clothes and other necessities, when Castiel made a move to gather his phone the man gripped his wrist. “Sorry kiddo can’t have you calling for mommy and daddy now can I? Let’s go, grab your laptop I can use that instead of a real camera.” Castiel did as he was told once his arm was released. He zipped up his duffle bag then slung it over his right shoulder. He swiped his MacBook from his desk and headed back to the show living room. “Alright gimme that and sit over there.”

  
    The laptop was snatched rudely out of Castiel’s hands and placed on top of a low glass coffee table. Castiel’s captor opened the fancy piece of equipment roughly, “Hey! Be careful with that I had to work all summer to pay for it!” He leaned forward and reached out as if to caress his precious computer.

  
     The stranger shoved Castiel back into the flower print chair harshly, “Sure you did kiddo, a snobby rich asshole like you had to pay from his own toys.” With the computer camera set up and pointing at his victim he hit record then stepped back. The gun now rested pressed against Castiel’s right temple, the blue eyed teenager sat a little straighter when that familiar pressure returned. “Now tell Mommy and Daddy what’s going on here.” His snide request was punctuated with a forcible push from the pistol.  
Starting with a deep sigh and squinted eyes Castiel began to inform his family that their baby boy and older brother’s life was now in the hands of a mad man.

     “ Hi Mom, I want to start off with this is not in any form a prank, or me trying to get out of the house I am truly being held at gunpoint by a loser who wanted our silver.”

  
     “Hey!” Castiel rolled his eyes, he was already tired of the man’s insults to himself and his family’s wealth. He was still afraid of the stranger but only because of the metal killing machine he has been waving around, but nothing was wrong with giving him some of his own medicine calling him ‘loser’ is hardly something to kill over.  
“Sorry not a loser, brilliant philosopher in the art of thievery. Happy?”

  
     Another push to his temple, harder than the last, and a hand came to grip the base of his neck. “Alright enough with the fucking sarcastic commentary, get to it.”  
Castiel turned his attention back to the blinking red light that indicates his every move being documented, his every word being saved for his family to hear. “So, Mom, Dad…police who may watch this video-”

  
     “Which there won’t be of course because if I see one preppy picture of this kid on the news I’m shooting him and throwing him in the ocean Dexter style.”

  
     “He is kidnapping me and wants copious amounts of money.” Castiel turned his head to looking into the man’s eyes, “Tell them how much you want.”

  
     “Half a million dollars.”

  
     “Who the hell do you think we are? The descendants of Daddy Warbucks?”

  
     A chuckle escaped his lips, “Alright alright how about…a hundred grand? More reasonable Annie?” The stranger reached over and set up the laptop in such a way that when opened the video would be waiting for whomever opened it. “Get your stuff.” He put the computer directly on the stairs with a note that said open me, like some kind of Alice in Wonderland note and the outcome would most likely be just as unpleasent as the side effects of tarts and milk.

  
    The duo headed back through the dining room, kitchen, and back hallway. They came to a stop in front of an immaculate 1967 Chevy impala. Castiel stopped in awe, “You can afford this on a thief’s salary? Well not salary per say…but...uh, you know what I mean.”

  
    “Um no? My old man gave it to me.” Under his mask the comers of the stranger’s lips turned up, lost in a distant memory of his twentieth birthday.  
Castiel snorted, “Does he know you’re using it to kidnap seventeen year olds?”

  
    The man furrowed his eyebrows and whipped his head around to face the snotty brat he now held captive. “Get in the fucking car before I decide to throw you in the trunk.”

  
    “Fine.” He slid into the passenger’s side and tossed his dark gray duffle bag over his shoulder, it landed on the floor of the back seat with a slight thump. The car was started up, a loud rumbling sound came from the hood. It was so loud and distinctive Castiel didn’t know how he could have missed it when this guy came into his house in the first place. They slowly pulled forward going from the dirt road, that wrapped around the house and lead to side roads if taken, to the connected asphalt of the driveway. Exiting the Novak property required to go through a front gate, which was almost always locked; the family drivers never go through the gate it was much more practical to use the back roads, from there you can easily connect right to the highway. Castiel didn’t think that they were going to actually go to the front so that’s why it was no surprise when the car started to make a U-turn.

  
    Once out on the road the stranger apparently felt safe enough to take off his suffocating ski-mask. Castiel was greeted with the most beautiful face he has ever seen. A smothering of freckles accompanied those pretty green eyes, full, almost girl like, lips shone bright pink, and a strong jaw line framed all these features. Castiel gasped and when he did the beautiful Adonis looked at him straight on, he thought he was going to faint.

 

     “What the hell are you staring at?"

  
     “N-nothing!” Castiel turned his head away and firmly planted his gaze out the window.

  
     Shaking his head the stranger said, “You’re weird, kid.”

  
     “I have a name.”

  
     The thief breathed out a laugh through his nose. “Oh yeah? What is it?”

  
    “Castiel.”

  
    “Ain’t that a mouthful, I’m gonna call you Cas.” Castiel began to just stare at the man waiting for an answer to a question he never asked. “What? Do I have something on my face?” He took a hand off the wheel and cradled his jaw, looking in the mirror to see if his face was dirty.

  
     “No, I’m waiting for you to tell me your name. It’s only the polite thing to do when introducing yourself.”

  
     The man stopped inspecting himself and concentrated his vision back on the road. “Dean, Dean Winchester.”

 

     Castiel nodded as if in approval, “So, Dean, where are we going? Any plans?”

  
     “Wherever I want Cas.” That was the end of any conversation for a very long time. They simply drove on the highway with AC/DC blasting on an old beat up car stereo.


End file.
